


The Warming of Winter

by TeamYear5Eva (Katarone)



Category: EPOCH, Our Names Are Seasons Yo
Genre: I Don't Lie, Multi, Totally Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarone/pseuds/TeamYear5Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely Winter is having troubles finding a relationship that’s right from him - He's had more failed lovers than he can count.  Desperate, he turns to dating websites.  One day, he finds the perfect girl for him.  Beautiful...Diabolical...Angry at the world.  But what he doesn't know is there’s more to Autumn than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warming of Winter

Winter was sad. Not sad in a physical way. Sad in an emotional way. In fact, he could be described as quite gorgeous. His platinum blonde hair lightly flopped and fringed above his icy blue eyes that contrasted against his porcelain skin. He wore a permanent scowl on his rosy lips that gave them a very kissable appearance. In short, any girl’s dream. But why couldn’t he get a significant other?

As Winter walked down the street, he was thinking this. He didn’t even notice when he almost ran into Wet. “Excuuuuse you!”

“What do you want?”

“UGH!”

Ugh, yet another one of his failed relationship subjects, Wet. Being with Wet was an trip, in more ways than one. Of course, Wet was gorgeous, just like him. Her hazel eyes almost blended into her caramel skin, and her wavy dyed aqua hair flowed beautifully in the wind. Obviously he would be attracted to her. It didn’t hurt that she had huge breasts, either.

Being Wet must have been a fantastic experience. She always got what she wanted, and it pissed Winter off. But he still dated her because she was totally hot, just like him. He put up with her for awhile, but something put him over the edge.

It was one night after they had gone out to dinner. He drove her back to her apartment, hoping he was going to get some. Oh boy, was he wrong. Not that she hadn’t wanted it. Why wouldn’t she want it, I mean, just look at Winter. It was what lead up to their potential hot union that was the final straw.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wet unlocked her apartment door, a little bit tipsy.

“Welcome...To my humble abode,” she said, gesturing inside. And oh, what a site it was.

Beanie Babies. Beanie Babies everywhere. Sitting on shelves, laying on the couch, peeking out from behind the toaster. Not to say the apartment wasn’t nice. It was. Speaking of the couch, it looked perfect for making out on. It was a mixture of dark leather and suede, with a brass lamp standing on the floor next to it, lighting it in a mysterious light. Just thinking of it made his heart race in preparation for his future coitus. Wet’s furnishings were a perfect mix of techno and old style, it made Winter jealous. “Wow, I wish I was Wet right now,” he thought. Until he remembered the Beanie Babies.

“Just follow me this way!” Wet said excitedly, and Winter glanced longingly at the couch.

Wet noticed his gaze. “Don’t worry,” she winked sexily and flipped her long aqua hair, “You can get Wet on that couch later.”

Wet had a habit of speaking of herself in third person when she was turned on. Winter found it to be a little bit of a turn on. Love conquers all, right?

He followed her into a side room, one he assumed to be her bedroom, but was greeted with a different sight.

A lush mattress laid in the center of the room with candelabras sitting on the floor around it. They cast the cushy looking pad in a sensual, flickering light. The walls were aqua, like Wet’s gorgeous, silky, hair. But none of that is what caught Winter’s eye. It was the other occupants of the room that did that.

Beanie Babies. Beanie Babies everywhere. Beanie Babies hung on shelves all over the walls, Beanie Babies sat on the floor, surrounding the mattress from every side. Staring at the mattress. Their pitch black eyes reflected the flames of the candles with a Hellish light.

As Wet dragged him toward the mattress, the Beanie Babies’ eyes seemed to follow his every move, staring into his pitch black soul. “Wet…?” He asked terrifyingly, “What is this?”

“Oh, this is where Wet always brings guys first when they come over! Wet doesn't like being taken on my bed, that’s where Wet sleeps after all!” She replied cheerfully.

Winter stared at Wet fearfully, his big, icy eyes widened in fear. Yeah, she was gorgeous, but this was just weird. “Can we go somewhere with less...Dolls maybe?”

“Why, is there a problem?”

“Well…”

“Wet likes to have them watch Wet in Wet's most emotionally raw moments. It makes the emotions all the more intense, you know? Plus, they get to learn that way. After all, what are they going to learn of the world just sitting in a closet somewhere?” Wet explained earnestly with all her heart.

“But isn’t this overboard?” Winter questioned, slowly getting more and more confused and angry. This was not going to work well. He watched as Wet’s expression turned from one of earnest to one of extreme anger.

"Beanie babies make me who I am...They make me Wet!" Wet cried hysterically, “If you can’t understand that, then you don’t deserve to be with me!”

Winter stared at her with a disgusted look marring his beautiful face. “Okay bitch,” he said, “You need to fucking chill and get over yourself. I’m not having a fucking doll watch me fuck you. No way. Bye.”

And at this he stormed out of Wet’s horror of an apartment, leaving her horny and alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus ended Winter’s first terrible relationship. He snapped back to real life, and headed from the sidewalk into his favorite coffee shop. The calming smell of coffee instantly calmed him down, and he sat down on a plush stool at the counter. The place had a very old fashioned look, one that you’d expect to see back before Winter was born. There was wood paneling everywhere, and the brass coffee makers really made the place unique. However, Winter’s peace would not last.

“Hey Winter, it’s been awhile!”

It was going to be a long, long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to get murdered for writing this. Dedicated to my beautiful friends, Autumn and Summer.


End file.
